My Love for You
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Kau tidak seharusnya memandangnya seperti itu, kau tidak seharusnya memeluknya, kau tidak seharusnya menciumnya. Dan kau bahkan tidak seharusnya mencintainya. Demi Tuhan, dia itu keponakanmu! Anak dari saudaramu! Dan usia kalian terlampau jauh, Nether!
1. My Past with You

Keterangan :

Netherland : Conrad Vuiuechin a.k.a Kuma or Nethere

Indonesia : Ayu Carriedo or Nesia

Vietnam : Lan Tuyen

**AN (childish!eL):**

**Warning :** Gender bender, OOC, typo, failing plot, crack pairing, etc

Alfred di sini eL buat sedikit OOC, _so expect the unexpected_ #plak

Oh, karena alasan tertentu jadi ada kemungkinan beberapa teks memakai bahasa Inggris dan eL bingung bagaimana menterjemahkannya. Takutnya nanti artinya malah berbeda, jadi kalau ada yang bingung silahkan bertanya ;)

**Couple :**mainly NetherexNesia

**Summary :**

Kau tidak seharusnya memandangnya seperti itu, kau tidak seharusnya memeluknya, kau tidak seharusnya menciumnya. Dan kau bahkan tidak seharusnya mencintainya. Demi Tuhan, dia itu keponakanmu! Anak dari saudaramu!

.

**My Love for You**

by **eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 1**

'**My Past With You'**

.

_Love isn't something you can plan for. It just happens, whether you like it or not. –_Anonymous

_._

"Kuma, ayo bangun!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menarik selimut yang di bawahnya terdapat seorang pria dengan kumis di sekeliling wajahnya dan rambut yang seperti tulip.

"Sebentar lagi, Nesia." ujar pemuda bernama Kuma dengan nada mengantuk.

Pria itu masih memeluk gulingnya tanpa menghiraukan keadaannya yang setengah telanjang dan fakta bahwa pipi gadis yang memanggilnya tadi sudah bersemu merah. "Kuma, ayo bangun!" Sekali lagi gadis itu mencoba menahan amarah dan malu yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Dia meletakkan selimut yang tadi diambilnya ke atas lantai dan kemudian menarik guling yang dipeluk pria bernama Kuma itu. Segera setelah guling tersebut diambil, Kuma dengan segera menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya seolah dia adalah guling.

Gadis itu mencoba merekonstruksi apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kepalanya.

Pertama, saat itu pagi hari dan jika dia tidak berangkat dalam waktu 5 menit lagi, dia pasti akan ketinggalan bus dan pasti akan terlambat.

Kedua, sarapan yang sudah dia siapkan sedari tadi sekarang pasti sudah dingin dan dia tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Ketiga dan yang terutama, dia –Kuma– memeluknya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia – gadis yang diketahui bernama Nesia – tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Jadi jangan salahkan Nesia, ketika terdengar suara sesuatu dipukul begitu keras dan sebuah teriakan, "BANGUN KAU LOLICON!"

Sungguh pagi yang indah, benar bukan?

.

Di ruang makan, pemuda berambut tulip sedang membuka koran. Jika dilihat dari arah sebelah kanan, dia terlihat lumayan. Dengan kulitnya yang putih dan kumis yang menambah kesan misterius serta mata birunya yang menghanyutkan, Kuma bukanlah pemuda yang jelek. Ya, tetapi jika dilihat dari sebelah kiri, sebuah jejak tangan berwarna merah terlihat menghiasi kulitnya yang putih merusak karya Tuhan yang indah itu.

"Lain kali, bangunkan aku dengan cara biasa, Nes." Sambil tetap membaca koran yang dipegangnya, dia berkata kepada Nesia.

"Biasa? Aku sudah membangunkanmu baik-baik, tetapi kau malah menarikku dan..." Nesia berhenti bicara dan mengalihkan dirinya untuk mencuci piring yang sudah dipakai Kuma tadi. Kuma bingung kenapa gadis itu berhenti berbicara. Dia melirik gadis yang tadinya sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya sekarang sedang berbalik mencuci piring.

Nesia sangat malu. Tentu saja. Siapapun tidak akan merasa tidak malu mengalami kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Nesia?" Kuma sekali lagi memanggil Nesia dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Nesia tidak menghiraukannya dan segera mengelap tangannya yang basah kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Dia tersenyum kepada Kuma sembari mengambil tasnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kuma."

Kuma mengangguk. Walau dia yakin masih ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu, tetapi kalau memang gadis itu sendiri tidak mau membicarakannya, Kuma tidak akan memaksanya. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Setelah Nesia pergi, Kuma melanjutkan membaca korannya. Tangannya yang panjang meraih gelas yang telah berisi kopi yang baru saja dibuat Nesia. Baru saja diteguknya, kopi tersebut langsung dimuntahkan oleh Kuma. Dan sumpah serampah beserta semua isi kebun binatang keluar dari mulut Kuma.

"Gila, kurasa Nesia benar-benar sedang sakit. Tidak biasanya dia terbalik antara gula dengan garam. Udah gitu, kopi ini panas banget! Untung saja lidahku bukan lidah kucing." Oh Kuma, andai saja kau tahu kenapa Nesia bisa melakukan kesalahan konyol itu.

.

"Viet!" Nesia berteriak memanggil nama temannya yang tertangkap dalam penglihatannya. Yang dipanggil berbalik dan menunggu sampai Nesia menghampirinya. Teman Nesia yang satu ini berasal dari Vietnam bernama lengkap Lan Tuyen, tetapi lebih sering dipanggil Viet sesuai dengan nama negaranya berasal.

Sekolah di mana Nesia belajar adalah _International Hetalia High School_, sebuah sekolah yang berbasis internasional, di mana semua murid dari sekolah tersebut berasal dari mancanegara sehingga terkadang murid-murid beserta para guru di sana cenderung memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan nama negara mereka berasal. Ya, tetapi ada juga beberapa kejadian khusus, seperti misalnya.

"Nesia, hampir saja kau terlambat." Suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan alis mata yang sangat tebal membuat Nesia terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah alis tersebut merupakan warna spidol permanen yang tidak bisa dihapus. Yah, hanya lelaki itu yang tahu jawabnya.

"Iya, Arthur. Tetapi, kau tidak akan mengadukanku jika aku terlambat kan?" tanya Nesia dengan mata tak berdosa membuat pemuda bernama Arthur menelan ludah dan mencoba menahan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

Gulp. "Ya, mungkin." jawab Arthur dengan ragu-ragu. Dia sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ditaksirnya berada di depannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat membuat dia bisa melihat betapa kulit kuning langsatnya sangat mulus dan terlihat halus.

"Ayo, Nesia. Kita bisa terlambat. Kau tahu kan Pak Ludwig paling tidak suka ada yang terlambat?" Viet menarik tangan Nesia dan mereka berdua segera berlari menuju ruang kelas mereka. Sementara Arthur? Oh, pemuda itu terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Nesia sudah beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Sebuah tangan memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. "Wah, kau benar-benar _hopeless_. Kau tahu itu?" ujar seorang pemuda lain yang juga berambut pirang dengan kacamata dan postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Arthur.

"Alfred! Aku tidak perlu pendapatmu! Dan darimana saja kau?" Arthur menghentak tangan Alfred yang berada di pundaknya agar dia terlepas dari pelukan pemuda yang berasal dari Amerika itu. Ya, ini adalah kejadian khusus di mana nama asli murid yang dipakai daripada negaranya.

Arthur adalah ketua OSIS dan dia juga adalah seorang anak dari bangsawan Inggris ternama. Oleh karena pelajaran yang diterimanya, dia menjadi pemuda teladan di sekolah Hetalia tersebut. Jika Arthur adalah Yin, maka Alfred adalah Yang. Pemuda yang berasal dari Amerika tersebut adalah tukang biang onar yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Pemuda Amerika yang memiliki perut karet karena hampir tiap saat kau akan melihat dia sedang memegang burger dan mengunyahnya. Dia juga suka sekali berteriak, "Hero tidak pernah terlambat." atau "Hero tidak akan takut dengan setan." dan seterusnya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan suaranya yang sangat tidak bernada yang bisa membuat siapapun langsung tuli saat itu juga jika mendengar teriakannya dalam radius 1 meter.

Jadi, jangan salahkan jika Arthur mulai menjauh dari Alfred. "Hei, maaf. Seorang hero tidak boleh menolak permintaan dari seorang gadis." Mendengar jawaban dari Alfred, Arthur langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Seperti biasanya, pemuda berasal dari Amerika itu baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan di saat bel sedang berbunyi pula!

Arthur hanya bisa meletakkan tangan kanannya dan memukul pelan dahinya. "_Oh my gosh,_kalau kau memang seorang hero, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu, kau tahu?"

"Ya, ya, ya," ejeknya. "Lebih baik seperti itu, daripada kau? Bahkan memiliki pembicaraan normal dengan gadis yang kau suka saja kau tidak bisa. _Man, you're hopeless_."

"Apapun katamu." Dia mengabaikan Alfred dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Tanpa dia sadari, Alfred menatapnya dengan tatapan serius sebelum kemudian mengikuti arah ke mana Nesia pergi tadi.

"_Andai saja kau tahu, Arthur."_

.

Hari itu benar-benar sial! Bukan saja dia harus dibangun dengan teriakan Nesia yang sangat keras (Ya, suara Nesia itu bisa membangunkan satu kompleks penuh), mendapat kopi asin yang sangat panas, dan oh jangan lupakan sarapan tidak jadi yang harus dimakannya (_pancake_tanpa sirup _maple_ dan masih terasa adonannya –eew). Dan, sepertinya Tuhan tidak puas dengan kemalangannya karena belum sempat dia meng_save_ data yang baru saja dia dapatkan, komputernya mati karena pemadaman listrik.

"Tsck, Sial!" gerutunya. Dia berdiri dari meja kerjanya. Kakinya membawa dia ke kursi yang terletak di balkon. Tangannya meraih batang rokok yang ada di kantongnya. Diraihnya lagi korek api untuk membakar ujung rokok kemudian dihisapnya.

Sembari menghisap aroma rokok tersebut, dia kembali teringat kepada Nesia. Semua tetangganya sudah sering bertanya-tanya apa hubungan antara Nesia dengan Kuma. Dilihat dari tampangnya, sangat mustahil rasanya kalau Kuma itu adalah ayahnya. Nesia terlihat baru berusia 16 tahun sementara Kuma terlihat berusia 30 tahun (bisa lebih muda dikarenakan kumisnya yang tidak pernah dia rawat membuat dia terlihat lebih tua).

[Kakak adik?]

Nah, usia mereka terlampau jauh untuk menjadi seorang kakak dan adik apalagi tampang mereka tidak terlalu mirip.

[Pasangan tidak menikah yang hidup bersama?]

Hmm..ini mungkin bisa dimasukkan dalam perhitungan, tetapi sayang sekali itu juga bukan jawabannya. Karena jika itu terjadi, Kuma pasti akan dipenjara (ya, dengan hukum-hukum tidak jelas yang mengatakan Nesia masih di bawah umur jadi jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, maka Kuma melakukan kejahatan terhadap minoritas). Lagipula, mereka tidak pernah, sekali lagi, TIDAK PERNAH terlihat bermesraan sedikitpun! Yang selalu terdengar setiap hari kurang lebih seperti ini :

"AYO BANGUN KEPALA TULIP!"

Atau seperti ini :

"DASAR VAMPIR BERKULIT PUCAT!"

Atau mungkin seperti ini:

"JANGAN MALAS, KUMA!"

Yah, sisanya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri. Jadi, pilihan 'Pasangan tidak menikah yang hidup bersama' adalah tidak mungkin.

[Teman?]

Tidak mungkin, seperti yang dikatakan tadi, umur mereka terlampau jauh dan juga alasan yang sudah disebutkan pada pilihan sebelumnya. Setiap hari yang terdengar hanyalah suara pertengkaran mereka saja.

[Berarti yang tersisa adalah hubungan paman dan keponakan?]

Yap, seratus untuk anda. Benar, Kuma adalah kakak dari ibu Nesia. Kalau demikian, di mana kedua orang tua Nesia sekarang? Mereka sekarang sudah berada di atas langit mengamati setiap gerakan Nesia.

[Meninggal?]

Ya, benar lagi. Kedua orang tua Nesia sudah meninggal saat dia baru berusia 6 tahun. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke Jepang. Kedua orang tua Nesia cukup berhasil dalam bisnis mereka dan meninggalkan Nesia dengan warisan yang cukup banyak. Akan tetapi, terjadi perebutan warisan di antara saudara-saudara lainnya yang merasa tidak adil. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Nesia masih terlalu muda untuk melanjutkan perusahaan dan bahwa uang yang diwariskan Nesia terlalu banyak.

Sungguh manusia tidak berperasaan. Di saat orang tuanya sudah tiada, yang dilihat Nesia hanyalah kerakusan orang dewasa yang memperebutkan harta. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan keadaannya. Setelah orang-tuanya tiada, siapa yang akan merawatnya? Di mana dia akan tinggal sekarang? Oke, mungkin rumahnya masih dimiliki olehnya, tetapi tetap saja tidak mungkin dia tinggal di rumah sebesar itu seorang diri.

Di saat itulah, Kuma datang. Berbeda dengan saudara lainnya yang mengenakan pakaian hitam rapi, dia hanya memakai kaus hitam polos dengan celana jeans panjang. "Kalian sungguh berisik!"

"Conrad? Berani-beraninya kau datang setelah apa yang terjadi!" teriak salah seorang di antara saudara ibu Nesia.

"Aku? Berani? Justru kalian yang sudah tidak punya rasa malu. Jangan lupa kalau kalian yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Dan sekarang? Setelah mereka tiada meninggalkan harta warisan yang besar, kalian bersedih dan menangis tersedu-sedu sepert ini. Kalian sebut diri kalian saudara? Keluarga? Cih." Kuma membuang ludah ke arah sampingnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia meremehkan mereka semua. Tentunya ini membuat semua saudara jauhnya merasa kesal dan yang pria sudah hendak melancarkan serangan ke arah Kuma kalau bukan suara Nesia memecahkan seisi ruangan.

Kuma tertawa kecil dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada gadis kecil berambut bob hitam yang sedang duduk menangis di dekat kakinya. "Mama mana? Papa? Papa mana? Nesia janji akan jadi anak baik, Nesia janji karena itu tolong katakan sama mama dan papa untuk pulang." Mendengar ucapan polos seorang Nesia, hati Kuma dan saudara yang ada di sana menjadi luluh. Kuma berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan Nesia. "Nesia kan namamu?" Nesia mengangguk, "Papa dan mama sudah pergi jauh. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal sama kakak saja, bagaimana?" Kuma mengelus kepala Nesia dengan lembut seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh adik perempuannya atau ibu Nesia kepada dia jika dia sedang sedih.

Nesia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau." Kuma tersentak kaget dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Habis kakak serem mirip beruang (kuma)." Dan mulai sejak saat itu nama Kuma menjadi aliasnya. Ya, dia juga tidak keberatan dengan nama itu, lebih mudah diingat dan lebih praktis.

[Jadi begitu?]

Oh, ini belum selesai. Pengacara yang baru saja melihat acara drama keluarga secara gratis di depannya berdeham membuat perhatian semuanya teralihkan kepada dirinya lagi.

"Jadi, Tuan dan Nyonya Carriedo memutuskan bahwa aset-aset perusahaan dan lainnya akan diserahkan kepada Saudari Ayu atau Nesia setelah Nona Ayu atau Nesia menanjak usia 18 tahun di mana dia diyakini sudah memiliki pendidikan dan pengetahuan yang baik. Sementara rumah yang ditempati sebelumnya akan diberikan kepada Saudari Ayu atau Nesia dan hal-hal mengenai rumah tersebut sudah diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada Saudari Ayu atau Nesia. Kemudian untuk pembagian harta bernilai 398 juta euro akan diberikan kepada Saudari Ayu bersamaan dengan aset-aset perusahaan setelah dia beranjak 18 tahun. Adapun harta yang tersisa yakni, 572 juta euro akan dibagi rata dengan saudara yang tersisa."

Mendengar isi surat wasiat tersebut, semuanya merasa tidak adil dan melihat ke arah Nesia yang sudah mulai menenangkan dirinya. Salah satu dari mereka dengan tanpa berperasaannya bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi seandainya sebelum beranjak 18 tahun Nesia meninggal?"

Kuma menatap tajam ke arah saudaranya yang sangat tidak berperasaan itu. Apakah harta sudah sedemikiannya membutakan seseorang sampai-sampai mereka tega berpikir untuk melakukan hal keji seperti itu? Membunuh seorang anak yang bahkan tidak mengerti uang itu untuk apa.

Sekali lagi pengacara yang berasal dari Austria itu berdeham, "Maaf, saya belum selesai. Di sini juga tertulis apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Saudari Ayu atau Nesia yang membuat dia tidak memungkinkan untuk menerima warisan tersebut seperti misalnya dia meninggal atau mengalami penyakit kelumpuhan dan lainnya, maka warisan yang akan diterima Saudari Ayu atau Nesia ketika dia beranjak 18 tahun akan disumbangkan ke semua panti asuhan dan yayasan pendidikan yang diperlukan."

"Bagaimana dengan aset-aset perusahaan? Tentunya itu tidak mungkin disumbangkan bukan?"

Pengacara Austria itu menatap tajam ke arah saudara yang baru saja bertanya lagi. Entah karena dia merasa orang yang bertanya itu sungguh tidak berperasaan atau dia tidak suka disela ketika dia belum selesai menyampaikan sesuatu. "Sekali lagi saya sampaikan bahwa aset-aset tersebut akan diberikan kepada keluarga Zwingili yang sudah diketahui adalah saingan utama dari keluarga Carriedo."

Pemuda yang bertanya pertanyaan kejam tadi hanya bisa menganga lebar. Ternyata apa yang akan dia lakukan sudah diperkirakan oleh pasangan suami istri tersebut. Rupanya hasil industri yang besar yang mereka dapatkan bukan tanpa apa-apa. Semua gerak-gerik lawan mereka (dalam hal ini saudara-saudari kandung mereka) sudah diprediksikan membuat lawan mereka hanya bisa duduk manis sambil menggigit jari.

[Hahaha..lucu sekali]

"Jika saya tidak salah mendengar, anda adalah Saudara Conrad?" Kuma yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Pengacara Austria itu memberikan sebuah amplop putih polos yang di depannya tertulis :

To : _My Annoying Bruder_

Kuma terkekeh kecil melihat tulisan tersebut. Sungguh ciri khas Belgi untuk menulis hal seperti itu.

"Nyonya Carriedo berpesan untuk memberikan ini kepada anda dan dia juga berpesan bahwa amplop ini hanya boleh dibuka setelah Nona Ayu menginjak 15 tahun."

Kuma mengambil amplop tersebut. "Dan, sebelum semuanya pergi. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan. Untuk Saudara Conrad Vuiuechin, anda harus tinggal dan merawat Saudari Nesia sampai dia berusia 18 tahun. Anda juga tidak mendapat jatah harta 572 juta euro yang dibagikan kepada saudara anda."

Mendengar itu, Kuma hanya mengangguk. Dia, toh, tidak memerlukan uang itu. Dia bisa mencarinya sendiri. Pemuda yang daritadi menanyakan pertanyaan yang keji itu menatap Kuma dan memberikan senyum sinisnya. "Lihat sekarang siapa yang malu?" ejeknya diikuti tawa dari beberapa saudara yang lain. Kuma hanya menghela nafas.

Pengacara itu merasa kesal dan berdeham sekali lagi untuk mengambil perhatian mereka. "Sekali lagi, jika anda semua menyela saya, maka saya akan mempersilahkan diri saya dan pembacaan surat wasiat ini akan dilakukan lain waktu." Semua terdiam. "Baiklah, seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, anda tidak mendapat jatah harta tersebut, akan tetapi, sebagai hadiah karena anda telah merawat Saudari Ayu atau Nesia sampai dia berusia 18 tahun, maka anda mendapatkan 50% dari 398 juta euro yang diwariskan ke Saudari Ayu atau Nesia. Dan anda juga bertugas untuk mengambil alih perusahaan sampai Saudari Ayu atau Nesia menginjak usia 18 tahun. Tertanda, Nyonya Abigail 'Belgie' Carriedo dan Tuan Anthonio Fernández Carriedo."

[Usia Nesia sekarang berapa?]

Bulan Agustus nanti, dia akan beranjak 16 tahun.

[Kalau Nethere?]

Hmm...30 tahun. Oke, bercanda. Usianya 27 tahun (3 tahun lebih mudah dari kelihatannya).

[Lalu, apa isi dari surat yang diberikan oleh Belgi kepada Kuma?]

Oh, surat itu? Kurasa itu akan dibahas di kali berikutnya saja soalnya lampunya sudah menyala.

Kuma mematikan puntung rokoknya dan menghela nafas. Rasanya tidak percaya sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Masih diingat di kepalanya bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi juga berbagai kejadian yang dilaluinya bersama Nesia selama 10 tahun. Dia menghormati surat wasiat dari adiknya dengan menjalankan perusahaan dan membuatnya menjadi salah satu perusahaan jasa ternama. Selain menjadi direktur di perusahaan adiknya, dia juga tidak melupakan profesi utamanya yang merupakan seorang arsitek. Ketika urusan kantor sudah beres, dia akan mengerjakan proyek-proyeknya seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum mati lampu tadi. Semoga saja, datanya sempat tersimpan.

Dan mengenai surat dari adiknya itu, dia berharap sekali kalau dia tidak perlu membacanya.

.

Stay tuned for the next chapter

.

AN(mature!eL) :

Kenapa oh kenapa saya bikin Nethere berkumis? Ya, saya tidak bisa memungkiri kalau saya sangat suka sekali dengan orang berkumis dan berkacamata (hint). Kemudian nama Kuma itu terpikirkan karena setiap kali saya baca komik, orang berkumis itu selalu dipanggil dengna nama Kuma alias beruang, saya tetap tidak mengerti. Yah, sudahlah~

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu ;) Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Luph u

eL-ch4n


	2. My Day without You

**Keterangan :**

Netherland : Conrad Vuiuechin a.k.a Kuma or Nethere

Indonesia : Ayu Carriedo or Nesia

Vietnam : Lan Tuyen

Thailand : Tak-Sin

Singapore : Yulia Harris

Brunei : Faizah Adilah

Malaysia : Adrian Ghani Andrawijaya dan Aisha Asmida.

Australia : Joshua 'Josh' Smith

**AN: **

Sebelumnya, saya tidak tahu apakah nanti karakter dari Asia akan sedikit OOC, karena saya kurang mengetahui _personality _mereka, tapi saya mencoba menjaga agar mereka tetap _stay in character_. Hehe. Trus, nama-namany, maaf kalau aneh, itu saya cari di google yang artinya lumayan bagus dan pas =P

Dan oh ya, sebelum ketinggalan, Alfred di sini bakal OOC ya, soalnya saya buat dia seperti playboy jadi ya sedikit mirip Francis, tetapi dia memiliki alasan kok kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu (yang akan diberitahu di beberapa chapter ke depan).

Ehm.

Yiha… I'm back XDDD #plak Entah kenapa saya terobsesi dengan bahasa cowboy semenjak Scotty McCreery menang American Idol #gaknyambung

Oke, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya karena saya bosan di tempat kerja… Aduh, saya rasanya mengerti bagaimana kerja itu, capek juga walau saya cuma magang di tempat paman saya #gakpenting huwaa T^T saya rindu dengan liburan saya. Kembalikan liburan saya #plak

Maafkan #curcol gak penting dari saya. Sekarang saya mau membalas anonymous review XD

Buat **Knightmare21**

Makasih ya buat reviewny XD, ini udh dicontinue, semoga suka ;)

Special thanks for **BraveNina, Crescent Crystal, aldrich-ruki, Aoi Mizuuhara, Knightmare21**

Buat yang masukin crita ini ke fav story juga makasih ya ;') trus selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

Enjoy reading all X)

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : <strong>

Alert! Alert! Gender Bender Alert! Yang gak suka baca gender bender silahkan tekan back atau tombol silang di atas.

Karakter sedikit OOC terutama Amerika, alasan ada di atas.

Sedikit typo mungkin dan kesalahan teknis lainnya

**Summary :**

Kau tidak seharusnya memandangnya seperti itu, kau tidak seharusnya memeluknya, kau tidak seharusnya menciumnya. Dan kau bahkan tidak seharusnya mencintainya. Demi Tuhan, dia itu keponakanmu! Anak dari saudaramu!

* * *

><p>"Psst...Nes?"<p>

"Urr…bentar, 5 menit lagi."

"Nes."

"Berisik banget sih, aku bilang 5 menit lagi!"

"Ayu Lestari, silahkan berdiri di depan sampai pelajaran selesai."

"Glek, Pak Ludwig?"

"Sepertinya pelajaran saya tidak terlalu penting untukmu, jadi silahkan saja kau berdiri di koridor."

"Tsck. Baik, Pak."

.

**My Love for You**

by **eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 2**

'**My Day Without You'**

.

_Sometimes, you don't need any reason to love someone, you just do. –_Anonymous

_._

Istirahat telah tiba. Semua anak berlarian keluar dari kelas, ada yang menuju ke kantin, ada yang ke lapangan, ada juga yang ke perpustakaan. Tokoh utama kita masih berdiam di dalam kelas menyalin catatan matematika dari temannya yang berasal dari Thailand, Tak-Sin. Sungguh, seandainya saja dia tidak harus menunggu Kuma sampai malam kemarin, mungkin dia tidak akan capek dan ketiduran saat pelajaran tadi.

"_Urgh, sial. Kenapa pelajaran pertama harus Pak Ludwig sih?" _gerutu Nesia dalam hatinya.

Memang guru yang berasal dari Jerman itu terkenal galak dan sedikit tidak berperasaan. Dia suka memberikan PR yang menumpuk yang tidak dibahas keesokan harinya, tetapi dikeluarkan pada saat ulangan. Memang hal tersebut bagus, membuat murid-murid jadi belajar (walau menyalin, setidaknya ada yang diingat), tetapi mereka merasa pekerjaan mereka sia-sia apalagi jawaban yang mereka buat belum tentu benar dan sesuai dengan dia. Oke, cukup tentang Pak Ludwig, mari kita kembali pada tokoh utama kita.

Nesia masih asyik (baca: tersiksa) menyalin catatan dari Thai. Temannya yang satu itu memang sangat rajin dan memiliki catatan yang rapi. Beruntung dia sekelas dengan pemuda berkacamata itu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Viet? Viet tidak memiliki pelajaran matematika pada hari itu, melainkan Biologi. Lagipula, Viet juga bukan orang yang suka mencatat karena dia lebih suka menghafal dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai?" Terdengar suara bass berasal dari pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan Adrian Ghani Wijaya, pelajar dari Malaysia. Pemuda yang sejak awal ajaran baru sudah mulai mengejar-ngejar Nesia. Berbeda dari Arthur yang pemalu, Adrian lebih berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia tidak memaksa Nesia, hanya saja, setiap kali gadis itu memerlukan bantuan, dia akan selalu berada untuknya.

Nesia mendongak ke atas dan bertatapan dengan mata hitam yang dimiliki oleh Adrian. "Adrian?" Kemudian Nesia menggeleng sambil melanjutkan kembali catatannya. "Belum nih, parah, catatan Pak Ludwig hari ini banyak banget. Integral kok susah sih?"

Adrian hanya terkekeh pelan dan menarik kursi yang berada di depan Nesia. "Mau kubantu?" Sekarang, pemuda itu sudah duduk di depan Nesia dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja Nesia. "Oh ya, kenapa tidak kau fotokopi saja?"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Nesia terhenti. Dia baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. "Benar juga!" Tetapi, mendadak dia berpikir. "Eh, tapi, kayak kau tidak tahu aturan sekolah kita saja, Ad. Kan, kita tidak boleh memfotokopi catatan dengan alasan apapun kecuali ijin dari guru atau kepala sekolah."

"Oh iya, kau benar. Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Adrian tersenyum lembut kepada Nesia yang membuat pipi Nesia cukup bersemu merah.

Perlahan, Nesia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal sedikit lagi kok." Dia mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke atas kertas yang berisi dengan angka-angka. Sadar akan kehadiran Adrian yang masih belum beranjak dari kursi di depannya, Nesia bertanya, "Kau tidak istirahat?" Adrian hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tunggu kau saja. Lagipula, kelas berikutnya kita sama, kita jalan bareng saja." Nesia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kalau tadi Nesia mengerjakannya dengan pelan dan sedikit ogah-ogahan, kali ini dia mempercepat dirinya karena dia merasa tidak enak membuat Adrian menunggu dirinya.

.

Marah.

Dia marah pada dirinya yang terlalu pemalu dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kesal.

Dia kesal melihat kedua insan itu berada di ruangan dan seolah dunia menjadi milik mereka berdua saja.

Cemburu.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan seorang Arthur Kirkland saat itu.

Ketika dia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk menyerahkan arsip-arsip OSIS, dia melewati ruang kelas matematika dan tak sengaja melihat Nesia yang masih menulis (entah apa itu dia tidak tahu). Dia merasa cukup bahagia bisa mengamati Nesia dari jauh. Kulit putihnya yang terlihat mulus, rambut hitamnya yang berkilau karena pantulan cahaya matahari, bibirnya yang merah terlihat basah, dan kegigihannya untuk menyelesaikan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya saat itu. Bagi Arthur, momen itu cukup indah jika saja tidak diganggu oleh pemuda Malaysia itu.

Tentu dia tahu tujuan dari Adrian. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Nesia. Hanya saja sebagai senior, Arthur merasa sedikit sungkan untuk berbicara dengan Nesia apalagi karena dia jarang bertemu dengan Nesia. Berbeda dengan Adrian yang hampir selalu ada di tiap kelas dengan Nesia.

Menjadi seorang ketua OSIS, membuat dia sibuk dengan urusan OSIS, tetapi dia tetap merasa beruntung karena dia bisa menyapa dan melihat Nesia setiap pagi dan pagi ini baru saja mereka berbicara! Oh, betapa dia sangat bahagia. Dan dia akan tetap bahagia, apabila Adrian tidak menghancurkannya. Terkadang dia merasa iri pada Adrian, dia ingin sekali bisa berbicara dengan santai dengan Nesia. Benar kata Alfred, dia –Arthur– benar-benar _hopeless. _

Arthur mencoba mengoreksi dirinya. Di mana letak kesalahannya?

[Otak?]

Dia adalah pemuda terpintar di sekolah tersebut, selalu mendapat juara 1 setiap ujian di setiap mata pelajaran. Dia juga selalu memenangkan perlombaan-perlombaan Sains dari luar dan selalu membawa nama sekolahnya.

[Tampang?]

Oke, alisnya memang terlalu tebal, tetapi selain itu, tampangnya cukup lumayan. Matanya yang berwarna hijau mengingatkan orang akan padang rumput yang terbentang. Rambut pirangnya selalu terlihat bersinar di bawah matahari. Wajahnya yang terlihat serius dan sosok anak terladan selalu terpancar setiap dia berjalan. Dia bahkan mempunyai _fansclub_ tersendiri. Tiap _Valentine_, lokernya selalu penuh dengan cokelat dari penggemarnya.

[Sifat?]

Sebagai seorang _British, _Arthur selalu bersikap _gentleman_ kepada perempuan bahkan kepada lelaki. Dia memang tegas, tetapi di baliknya, dia sangat perhatian terhadap siapapun. Arthur juga bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetapi itu tidak mempengaruhi sikapnya terhadap orang lain.

[Jadi?]

Singkat cerita, Arthur adalah orang yang cukup sempurna di dunia ini. Yang menjadi pacarnya pasti akan merasa bahagia, ditambah karena dia anak bangsawan ternama Inggris, dia mempunyai uang yang banyak. Bahkan ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa dia yang menjalankan perusahaan Kirkland di sela-sela kesibukannya.

Tetapi, benar kata orang, tak ada gading yang tak retak. Sesempurnanya Arthur, dia tetap memiliki kekurangan dan mungkin kekurangan itu yang membuat dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang paling dia inginkan, Nesia.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini." Suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya terdengar dari belakang. Arthur menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan berkata, "Ada apa Alfred?"

"Hei, aku tidak akan berada di sini kalau aku tidak melihat Honda yang terlihat khawatir karena kau tidak juga kembali-kembali dari ruang guru. Dia terus bertanya kepada setiap orang yang lewat apakah mereka melihatmu atau tidak. Jujur saja, siapapun pasti akan merasa kasihan terhadap gadis Jepang itu. Lalu aku ingat, bahwa ruang guru itu pasti melewati kelas matematika yang diikuti gadis itu. Mengingat siapa dirimu, kau pasti sedang mengamatinya dalam keadaan _hopeless_-mu itu."

"Cih, baiklah." Tanpa membalas perkataan Alfred yang lain, dia berbalik dan menuju ke ruang OSIS, meninggalkan Alfred yang kemudian melihat Nesia yang tertawa oleh candaan yang dilontarkan Adrian.

Alfred bergumam pelan dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih, "Kau sungguh bodoh. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

.

"Magnifique (_Magnificent_), kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Nethere."

Kuma yang duduk di kursi di seberang lelaki beraksen Prancis itu hanya tersenyum pelan. Setelah listrik menyala kembali, Kuma segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengantarkannya ke kliennya yang berasal dari Prancis.

Francis Bonnefoy atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Francis adalah salah satu klien tetapnya. Setiap ada projek untuk membangun gedung baru, Kuma sudah diajak kerja sama. Bagi Kuma, tentu saja hal ini menguntungkan, terlebih lagi, Francis sangat pemurah dan suka memberi komisi yang cukup lumayan bagi dirinya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai Kuma dari pemuda Prancis itu.

"Jadi, ma chérie? Sudahkah kau memikirkan ajakanku untuk makan malam bersama?" Yah, ini yang tidak dia sukai (baca:alergi) dari Francis. Mentang-mentang berasal dari Perancis, kota yang terkenal dengan romansanya, Francis selalu menebarkan pesonanya yang bukan menggoda malah membuat orang muntah. Menjadi teman lama Francis, Kuma tahu bahwa itu hanya salah satu candaannya. Lagipula, Francis sudah menikah. Dia sudah menikah dengan Seychelles 'Sey' Veronique. Rumah tangga mereka cukup adem ayem terlepas dari hobi Francis yang aneh. Semua tahu bahwa Francis tidak bermaksud sama sekali dengan candaannya dan bahwa itu semua hanya keisengannya belaka. Kuma hanya bisa membayangkan betapa sabarnya Seychelles terhadap suaminya itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Nesia sudah berpesan seperti biasa untuk makan malam di rumah."

Francis mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Nesia? Maksudmu anak dari saudaramu itu? Jika aku tidak tahu, maka aku akan berpikir bahwa kalian berdua adalah pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah dan masih mesra-mesranya."

Kedua pipi Kuma bersemu merah membuat Francis menggodanya kembali. "Apalagi kalian selalu memiliki panggilan sayang."

"Oh Kuma. Oh Nesia." Francis meniru suara Nesia yang gagal, dan suara Kuma yang lebih ringan dari aslinya.

"Francis!" Malu, Kuma berteriak untuk menyadarkan Francis dari pikiran-pikiran tidak senonohnya.

"_Geez, _aku cuma bercanda Kuma. Kau tidak perlu seserius itu kecuali…" kata Francis dengan nada jahilnya. Dia senang sekali menggoda teman Belandanya itu.

"Dia baru berusia 15 tahun, Francis." Terdengar kesedihan dalam suara Kuma. Francispun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejek temannya itu. "Dan usia kita terpaut jauh. Terlebih lagi, dia anak dari Belgi, Francis."

"Aku mengerti hal itu, Nethere. Tetapi, menurutku, ada baiknya kau tidak menahan perasaanmu itu." Francis yang tadinya berdiri, sekarang telah duduk di kursi kerjanya yang berada di belakang meja. "Jika kau menahan sesuatu terlalu lama, apapun itu suatu saat nanti pasti akan meledak."

Kuma hanya bisa menghela nafas sementara jarinya saling bersalingan satu sama lain, membuat Kuma terlihat sedang berdoa. "Semoga saja tidak." gumamnya pelan.

Francis merasa bahwa temannya yang satu ini benar-benar kasihan. Sungguh menyakitkan memiliki perasaan itu jika kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya hanya karena alasan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang hanya pengamat, tapi kuberitahu kau sesuatu Nethere."

.

"_There's no reason to love someone, you just do."_

.

"Kak Nesia! Ayo duduk sini kak!" Faizah Adilah, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan Nei berteriak kepada Nesia dan Adrian yang terlihat baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Nei berada tepat satu angkatan di bawah Nesia dan Adrian jadi dia adalah junior mereka. Entah sebab apa, Nei sangat mengagumi Nesia dan menganggap Nesia seperti kakak idamannya. Tentu saja Nesia tidak keberatan apalagi dia memang dari dulu ingin memiliki saudara, mengingat dia hanya anak tunggal dan tinggal bersama Kuma sejak dia kecil. Nesia membalas lambaian yang diberikan Nei dan berjalan ke arahnya sembari menarik (baca: menyeret) tangan Adrian yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tsck, norak." Nesia kenal dengan suara itu. Dan benar saja, ketika dia berbalik, sosok gadis dengan perawakan yang hampir mirip dengan Adrian itu sedang duduk sambil memutar-mutar pen dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aisha." Nesia mendesis nama gadis itu. Aisha Asmida adalah saudara kembar Adrian. Berlawanan dengan Adrian yang menyukai Nesia, Aisha sangat membenci Nesia dengan segenap jiwanya. Nesia sadar akan kebencian Aisha terhadap dirinya, tetapi dia tidak tahu alasan mengapa gadis berkulit sawo matang itu membenci dirinya sampai sebegitunya.

"Seperti biasa ya, kau itu selalu norak."

"Memangnya seorang pencuri sepertimu layak mengatakan hal itu?" Nesia ingat kalau Aisha kerap kali mengopi semua tugas yang dibuatnya. Bahkan ketika ada projek untuk membuat sesuatu gadis itu selalu membuat hal yang sama persis dengan dirinya membuat guru-guru sering bertanya mana yang asli. _Hell!_ Tentu saja punya dia yang asli, Malay kan hanya tukang meniru dan pencuri ide orang! Entah kenapa, Nesia lebih suka memanggil Aisha dengan sebutan Malay sesuai dengan negaranya. "Dasar, ALAY!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan pencuri, kau yang selalu mencuri ide-ideku!" Malay segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menantang Nesia yang masih berdiri setelah meletakkan buku-bukunya.

"Kau yang pencuri! Semua juga tahu bahwa aku yang lebih dulu membuat proyek 'Gunung Api' itu!" Nesia menantang balik dan meninggikan suaranya. Adrian yang berada di antara mereka kelabakan. Dia tahu bahwa adiknya sangat membenci Nesia, tetapi dia tidak tahu mengapa, dan mereka selalu bisa bertengkar, tidak peduli apa topiknya dan hari itu, mereka memutuskan topiknya adalah 'Siapa yang pencuri dan siapa yang tidak.' yang Adrian tahu pasti akan panjang jika tidak segera dilerai.

"Semua juga tahu bahwa kau yang pencuri! Perempuan ganjen yang tinggal serumah dengan pria. Bagaimana sih orang-tuamu mengajarimu?" Malay melanjutkan celotehannya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan Nesia. Gadis itu tertunduk dan badannya gemetar. "Pasti ibumu itu orang yang gak bener. Kalau gak, bagaimana mungkin kamu dibiarkan tinggal serumah dengan pria tidak jelas? Berkumis lagi."

PLAK.

Suara tamparan keras terdengar membuat semua insan yang tidak tertarik dengan pertengkaran itu memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Nesia dan yang lainnya. Nei terlihat gemetar ketika melihat Nesia menampar Malay dengan keras, tetapi tetesan air mata dari mata cokelat bening milik Nesia tidak terlewatkan oleh Nei. "Kak Nesia." ujar Nei pelan. Selama yang dia tahu, Nesia adalah sosok kakak yang tegar yang tidak akan jatuh oleh karena apapun, dan ketika dia melihat air mata itu, Nei tahu bahwa yang diucapkan oleh Malay adalah hal yang tabu.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa? Apa kau pernah ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuamu saat kau baru berusia 6 tahun? Dan ketika kau bertanya, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabmu? Apa kau pernah merasakan dioper sana-sini hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi? Apa kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan orang tuaku agar aku tetap hidup? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu! Dan pria gak bener yang kau bilang itu adalah pamanku! Satu-satunya dari keluargaku yang bersedia menampungku!" Tanpa mempedulikan Malay yang terlihat kebingungan dan tatapan dari yang lain, Nesia segera berlari keluar. Nesia bahkan tidak meminta maaf ketika dia menabrak Pak Yao, guru bahasa Mandarin mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Nesia, aru? Dia menangis?" Yao bertanya kepada siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu sambil matanya tetap menatap punggung Nesia yang sedang berlari. Malay masih berdiri dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Adrian juga masih berdiri dan bermaksud mengejar Nesia, tetapi tidak jadi, karena dia ingin memberikan waktu bagi gadis itu. Sementara Nei hanya menatap pintu kelas di mana Nesia baru saja berlari tadi.

.

Seumur hidup Nesia, Nesia sudah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah membalas apapun yang dilakukan Malay atau siapapun terhadap dirinya. Bertengkar dengan Malay terkadang membuatnya senang. Dia merasa seperti punya saudara perempuan yang ingin memiliki barang yang dia punya. Tetapi, dia SANGAT TIDAK SUKA jika siapapun sudah mulai menyinggung orang tuanya atau Kuma. Bagaimana mungkin Malay menilai orang tuanya seperti itu? Dia memang orang luar, dan Nesia memaklumi jika dia tidak tahu, tetapi Nesia tidak terima jika orang tuanya dipandang rendah seperti itu, apalagi Kuma.

Memangnya dia tahu apa? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Semuanya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Mereka tidak tahu berapa kali Kuma harus mengawasinya agar tidak ada yang menculiknya saat dia kecil. Atau ketika dia dan Kuma harus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan nama agar kabur dari siapapun yang mengejarnya. Mereka juga tidak tahu bahwa dia mencoba bersikap kuat di depannya agar tidak ada yang mengejeknya ataupun menyakitinya. Tetapi, dia sungguh tidak tahan ketika orang-orang yang dia sayangi dihina seperti itu! Malay sungguh keterlaluan!

Berkumis? Tidak tahukah Malay bahwa Kuma terlalu mengurusinya sampai-sampai pemuda itu tidak sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri? Dia lebih memperhatikan Nesia daripada dirinya sendiri! Berani-beraninya Malay mengatakan Kuma pria gak bener! Jika dulu Nesia hanya tidak suka dengan sikap Malay, sekarang dia benar-benar memBENCI gadis dari Malaysia itu! Tidak peduli walau kakaknya sangat perhatian dan baik terhadap dirinya.

Nesia terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang. Dia terjatuh bersama dengan siapapun yang ditabraknya tadi. Tangisannya tidak berhenti bahkan ketika dia sedang terduduk di lantai. Orang yang ditabrakanya tadi mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam gumaman. Orang itu terbaring di atas lantai dan bermaksud berdiri dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ketika dilihatnya Nesia masih menangis, pemuda itu tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang bermaksud dia keluarkan tadi. Mata birunya terlihat melembut dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, dia menarik Nesia ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuas-puasnya.

Nesia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba saja dia rasakan. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan tangan kekar yang terus menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Sungguh, dia juga tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa dia menangis di depan orang asing. Yang dia peduli saat itu adalah, dia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh di kota Amalfi yang terletak di Italia bagian Selatan, di suatu gedung kuno yang cukup bersejarah, para mafia berkumpul untuk suatu pertemuan. Para mafia itu dipimpin oleh seorang wanita yang kemampuan memimpin dan keahliannya dalam berkelahi sudah tidak dapat diperdebatkan, Lovina Vargas. Sudah sejak zaman nenek moyang mereka, keluarga Vargas mengatur segala urusan mafia di Italia Selatan. Tidak ada yang berani menentang Lovina, meskipun Lovina terlihat lembut dan rapuh. Orang nekad (baca:bodoh) yang berani melawannya terakhir, mungkin sekarang sudah berada di Laut Mediteranian menjadi makanan ikan.

"Apa ada kabar untukku dari Braginski?" tanya Lovina dengan nada dingin.

Salah satu dari bos mafia yang berkumpul di ruangan tersebut berbicara, "Belum. Tetapi, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang minggu depan ke sini."

Lovina hanya tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan kedatangannya dengan baik. Adalagi?"

Bos mafia yang duduk di samping bos pertama tadi mengangkat tangannya dan setelah dipersilahkan oleh Lovina, dia baru berbicara, "Kemarin Tuan Køhler mengabarkan bahwa dia mempunyai berita menarik tentang 'Seccante'."

Pernyataan terakhir itu membuat raut Lovina kembali serius. "Køhler? Benar itu?" Bos mafia itu mengangguk percaya diri. "Bagus, kapan dia akan datang katanya?"

"Kemungkinan minggu depan berbarengan dengan Tuan Braginski."

Ruangan itu hening sesaat karena Lovina terlihat sedang berpikir dan ketika dia sedang berpikir seperti itu, tidak ada yang boleh menganggunya. "Baiklah, Toris, tolong kau atur jadwal pertemuan lagi untuk minggu depan dan sebarkan ke semuanya."

Pemuda yang bernama Toris mengangguk dan segera mencatat dalam buku catatannya. "Oke, kalau tidak ada hal lain lagi, silahkan kalian keluar. Besok aku akan membagi jatah untuk kalian." Semuanya beranjak pergi dari rungan itu dan meninggalkan Lovina sendiri. "Akhirnya aku akan menemukanmu kembali Belle." Lovina terhenti sebentar. "Semua yang pernah kumiliki, akan tetap menjadi milikku." Dan semua yang berada di luar ruangan hanya bisa merinding dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang menyebabkan Lovina tertawa sekencang itu.

.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

.

Sekedar info, saya buat Malaysia jadi dua orang seperti negara Italia, soalnya dalam diri Malaysia ada sisi yang mengagumi dan menyukai Nesia (Adrian) ada sisi yang membenci Nesia (Aisha) dan Jadilah dua karakter yang saling bertolak belakang ini. Semoga bisa dipahami dan dimaklumi ya. hehe


	3. My Evening with You

**Keterangan :**

Netherland : Conrad Vuiuechin a.k.a Kuma or Nethere

Indonesia : Ayu Carriedo or Nesia

Vietnam : Lan Tuyen

Thailand : Tak-Sin

Singapore : Yulia Harris

Brunei : Faizah Adilah

Malaysia : Adrian Ghani Andrawijaya dan Aisha Asmida.

Australia : Joshua 'Josh' Smith

Norway : Lucas Clifford

**Summary :**

Kau tidak seharusnya memandangnya seperti itu, kau tidak seharusnya memeluknya, kau tidak seharusnya menciumnya. Dan kau bahkan tidak seharusnya mencintainya. Demi Tuhan, dia itu keponakanmu! Anak dari saudaramu!

**Warning : **

**OOC, gender bender, OCS**

Oh ya, sekedar info, kalau ada yang menyadari, usia Belgie waktu menikahi Antonio itu baru 16 tahun, mengingat Kuma waktu itu masih berusia 17 tahun dan mengenai info lebih lanjut akan dibahas dalam beberapa chapter mendatang, be patient!

Dan maaf kalau adegan NetherexNesia masih kurang, soalnya eL masih perlu memberikan pendeskripsian tentang keadaan mereka dulu. eL gak mau tahu-tahu langsung mereka mesra-mesra, tanpa penjelasan gitu, ok? Tq for understanding :) Dan sori klo banyak gender bender, bukanny gak suka yaoi dsb, tpi ada alasan tertentu mengapa saya melakukan gender bender.

Special thanks to **AlphaOrion227, Yuu Yurino, Crescent Crystal, aldrich-ruki, **dan **Aoi Mizuuhara. **

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih ya. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."<p>

"Sama-sama."

"Oh ya, namaku Ayu 'Nesia' Raya."

"Lucas Clifford."

"Oh, kau seniorku! Kau salah satu dari 'The Nordics' itu kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak banyak bicara ya? Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Maaf tadi aku menabrakmu."

"Sama-sama."

"Oke, aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

"Tunggu. Kau..."

.

**My Love for You**

**©eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 3**

'**My Evening with You'**

.

Nesia menunggu apapun yang akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan seniornya itu. Dia sudah berdiri dan hendak kembali ke kelasnya untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk membalas perbuatan si Malay sialan itu. "Ya?" Dia kembali duduk di sebelah seniornya, mengamati bagaimana seniornya terlihat sedang bergulat tentang sesuatu.

"Kau...Nesia?"

'_Apa dia tuli ya? Jelas-jelas tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku dengan nama Nesia. Apa kurang jelas?'_

"Err...iya?" Nesia sedikit ragu-ragu dalam menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Lucas membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Nesia, menatapnya seolah tidak percaya bahwa yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah 'Nesia'.

"Apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?" Gadis itu merasa aneh dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tak berapa lama, Lukas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Oke kalau begitu." Sekali lagi, ketika Nesia sudah berdiri, sesuatu menahannya. Lukas memegang lengan kanan Nesia dan menghentikan langkah gadis itu. "Ada apa lagi?" Kali ini terdengar suara amarah di baliknya. Nesia memang merasa berhutang budi, tetapi bukan berarti _penolong_nya itu bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya kan?

"Jangan menangis lagi." katanya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Nesia berpikir apakah semua 'The Nordics' itu seperti itu ya? Pendiam dan tidak banyak berekspresi? Oh, jangan kau tanya tentang adiknya yang bernama Ice. Seperti namanya, dia seperti es beku yang tidak pernah mencair. Dan tampaknya kakaknya juga tidak jauh lebih baik. "Iya. Makasih." Ketika merasa genggamannya sedikit melonggar, Nesia segera berlari menuju ke ruang kelas Mandarinnya. Dia berbalik sekali untuk mengayunkan tangannya ke udara dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suaranya yang keras.

Lukas tidak mengucapkan apa-apa selain mengangguk. Kala Nesia sudah menghilang dari pandangan, pemuda bermata _violet_ itu bergumam pelan. "Dia benar-benar ada di sini, _kakak_. Nesia ada di sini."

.

"Jadi si Alay itu ngomong kayak gitu ke kamu tadi Nes?" Suara keras ini berasal dari gadis yang bernama Elizaveta. Gadis yang berasal dari Hungary ini tidak kalah galaknya dari Nesia. Dia bahkan terkenal dengan _frying pan _yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Nesia mengangguk sambil meneguk minuman yang dia beli di kantin.

Setelah meninggalkan kakak kelasnya tadi, Nesia segera menuju ke ruang kelasnya dan meminta maaf kepada Pak Wang Yao karena meninggalkan pelajaran. Walaupun dimaklumi oleh Pak Yao, Nesia tetap diberikan hukuman untuk menulis 'Saya tidak akan keluar pelajaran lagi tanpa ijin' sebanyak 50 kali. Nesia kesal! Sudah tadi pagi dia harus menyalin catatan dari Pak Ludwig karena harus berdiri di koridor, sekarang dia harus menulis kata-kata seperti itu gara-gara si Alay sialan itu! Sepertinya menu Alay Goreng atau Alay Panggang nanti malam terdengar enak. Nesiapun melalui harinya dengan tidak berbicara dan mengabaikan saudara kembar dari Adrian itu.

Srek. Srek.

Mereka mendengar suara pisau diasah dari arah sebelah mereka. Ketika melirik, mereka mendapati teman mereka yang berasal dari Belarus sedang mengasah pisau yang entah diambilnya dari mana.

"Err...apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Natalia?"

Natalia Arslovkaya adalah gadis bermahkotakan perak yang memiliki mata violet. Dia terkenal dengan kesadisannya dan sering disebut sebagai 'Tuan Puteri' karena sikapnya yang terkesan elegan itu. Walau demikian, entah kenapa dia selalu membawa pisau kecil ke mana-mana dan setiap kali ditanya oleh Nesia ataupun yang lain, dia akan selalu menjawab,

"_Ini untuk mengatasi serangga-serangga kecil tidak berguna."_

Mata violet Natalia menatap tajam kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Untuk menguliti si Alay sialan itu." desisnya pelan. Mereka bergidik seram merasakan aura kegelapan yang mulai muncul dari belakang teman mereka itu.

"Uwa, kalian lagi ngapain? Tentunya acaranya akan kurang seru kalau hero sepertiku tidak bergabung!" Suara Alfred yang terdengar mengalihkan perhatian kedua sahabat itu dan mendongak untuk melihat pemuda Amerika yang begitu nekad meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Natalia.

Gulp.

Nesia dan Elizaveta saling menatap dengan pandangan penuh arti, _"Glek. Dia itu berani, nekad, atau beneran gila?"_

"Alfred F. Jones, apa kau sudah memikirkan kata-kata terakhirmu?"

Brak. Natalia berdiri tanpa peringatan menyebabkan Alfred yang tadi menyikutnya dari atas terpental ke belakang dan hampir jatuh kalau dia tidak berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Natalia sudah berbalik menatap pemuda Amerika yang masih bingung itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Pisau yang diasahnya tadi terlihat berkilau oleh cahaya dan memantulkan bayangan Alfred yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Eh...eh, tunggu, ada apa ini?"

Gadis bermahkotakan perak itu menjilat pisaunya seperti seorang pembunuh yang kesetanan membuat kedua sahabatnya bergidik seram dan berdoa semoga saja Alfred bisa selamat.

"Beraninya." Dia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menyebabkan Alfred mundur perlahan. "Kau." Slurp, dia menjilat pisaunya sekali lagi dengan yakin. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun keraguan apabila ujung pisau itu terkena lidahnya. "Menyentuhku."

Dan mulailah acara kejar-kejaran yang membuat kedua sahabat karib itu tertawa terbahak-bahak yang memancing perhatian dari warga sekolah yang berada di kantin itu. Ada beberapa yang ikut tertawa, ada juga yang berdoa semoga saja pemuda Amerika itu selamat, dan ada juga yang tidak terlalu peduli.

"Norak." Nesia berhenti tertawa dan tidak perlu berbalikpun dia sudah sadar siapa yang bicara.

"Cuekin saja Nesia, cuekin saja." Dia terus bergumam sampai itu menjadi sebuah mantera.

"Memang semua temanmu itu norak ya seperti dirimu." Nesia masih terus diam dan mengabaikan sosok yang sangat dibencinya. "Tentu saja mereka norak, temannya kan dirimu."

Elizaveta sudah mulai merasa kesal dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan pendatang baru itu. Dia sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan _frying pan_nya kalau tidak dihentikan oleh Nesia. "Sudah, Eli. Orang seperti dia tidak berharga untuk perhatian kita."

"Menghindar, eh? Apa jangan-jangan semua temanmu itu pengecut ya?" Nesia terus menghitung satu sampai seribu untuk menahan emosinya. Dia sudah belajar dari pengalaman bahwa jika tidak berhasil mengendalikan emosi, nanti dia sendiri yang kalah dan dirugikan, si Alay seh senang-senang saja.

Berpikir bahwa sudah tidak mungkin lagi dia mengendalikan dirinya, Nesia menarik tangan Elizaveta dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Malay masih berteriak sekali lagi, "Eh semuanya dengar! Nesia itu tinggal serumah dengan cowok!"

Suasana kantin mulai ramai. Beberapa saling berbisik dan sesekali melirik ke arah Nesia yang sedang mencoba menarik Elizaveta. Nesia terhenti ketika sahabatnya itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Eli?"

Yang dipanggil berbalik dan berteriak, "Dengar semuanya! Nesia memang benar tinggal sama cowok, tetapi cowok itu pamannya! Si Alay itu emang cari gara-gara aja! Gak usah didengerin!"

Sekarang keadaan berbalik, warga sekolah yang tadi membicarakan Nesia sekarang berbalik membicarakan gadis Malaysia itu. Gadis Hungary itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sekarang, dia yang menarik tangan Nesia yang masih mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Dia mengancam semua orang yang memandang ke arahnya. Dia kesal, kenapa selalu saja Nesia? Apa yang bagus dari gadis itu? Secara penampilan, dia jauh –menurutnya– lebih cantik dari Nesia. Secara otak, mereka cukup berimbang, tetapi Malay yakin kalau dia lebih berusaha, Nesia bukan tandingannya. Lalu kenapa semua lebih menyayangi Nesia? Bahkan Adrian, kakaknya sendiri lebih membela gadis itu tadi pagi!

Urgh, lihat saja kau Nesia. Aku pasti akan membalasmu!

Dan Malaypun pergi dari kantin.

.

Kuma yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Francis memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah yang masih sepi –Nesia masih di sekolah. Perkataan Francis tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya. Di satu sisi, dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Francis itu benar, terlebih lagi surat dari adiknya juga sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas.

[Jadi apa yang menghalangimu Nethere?]

Entahlah, mungkin usia di antara mereka, mungkin rahasia yang masih diketahui Kuma, dan masih banyak alasan lain yang bisa dia keluarkan untuk menghalangi semuanya. Tetapi yang paling terutama karena dia takut.

Ya, dia takut kalau dia mengungkapkannya, semua akan berubah.

Dia takut dia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya lagi. Dia takut semua bisa meluap keluar dan membuat gadis yang masih belia itu terkejut dan menjadi takut terhadap dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia harus sendiri lagi. Lagipula, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di sisinya, dan dia masih ingin menjaga hal itu.

Terlalu asyik di pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut cokelat pendeknya yang sedang membaca buku berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Apa yang terjadi kemudian bisa ditebak, Kuma dan gadis itu bertabrakan. Buku yang dipegang gadis itu jatuh ke bawah dan layaknya seorang _gentleman_, dia meraihnya.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu berujar pelan. Entah kenapa suaranya tidak asing lagi di telinga Kuma. Ketika dia menatap siapa yang ditabrak, didapatinya mata biru keunguan yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Maddie?"

Gadis itu heran kenapa lelaki di depannya bisa mengetahui namanya. Dia mencoba mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat wajah yang cukup familiar tersebut. "Nethere?" ujarnya pelan. Kuma mengangguk dengan antusias dan segera memeluk gadis bernama Maddie yang masih terkejut dengan kebetulan ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, Maddie membalas pelukan tersebut. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kuma dan merasakan kehangatan dari pria Belanda itu setelah sekian lama.

Tak lama, Kuma melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi kedua tangannya masih berada di pundak Maddie. "Wah, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu ya? 7 tahun?"

"8 tahun. Terakhir kita bertemu itu saat upacara masuk kuliah. Ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah, aku sudah tidak melihatmu lagi sejak saat itu, memangnya kau ke mana? Kau juga tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu lagi di universitas itu. Bukannya kau sangat antusias sekali untuk melanjutkan ke sana?"

Kuma terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jika dia harus menjawabnya, dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, dan dia juga tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menceritakannya atau tidak, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yah, begitulah. Hehehe. Aku berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhir. Oh ya, gimana kabarmu sekarang? Bagaimana Kanada?"

"Baik, Nethere. Kanada? Asyik-asyik saja, pemandangannya bagus di sana. Oh ya, kenapa sekarang kau berkumis?"

"Oh ini?" Dia menunjuk kumisnya yang tumbuh di sekitar mulutnya. "Yah, aku sangat sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkannya." Kuma tertawa seperti biasa. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di café yang ada di sana? Kopinya enak sekali lho!"

"Boleh, tetapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."

"Tenang saja, aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama kok." _"Soalnya kasihan Nesia harus di rumah sendiri." _

Kuma mengembalikan buku yang diambilnya tadi kepada gadis Canada itu dan mereka berjalan menuju café yang berada di dekat sana. Merekapun berbincang tentang masa lalu, bernostalgia tentang kejadian yang telah lewat, tentang persahabatan mereka, tentang pelajaran mereka, dan juga tentang _**hubungan**_ mereka.

.

_Kedua insan itu duduk terdiam di pojok ruangan cafe. Yang pria masih menunduk, tidak bisa menatap mata sang wanita. Sementara sang gadis menatap dengan penuh kesedihan, mencoba mengerti keadaan pria yang ada di depannya. Suara hiruk pikuk di ruangan tersebut tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya. _

_Masih mencoba mengerti keadaannya, sang gadis bertanya, "Apa kau yakin Nethere?"_

_Sang pria yang dipanggil akhirnya menatap sang wanita yang sedang mencoba tersenyum pelan. Dia tahu di balik senyuman itu, air mata sedang ditahan, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. Mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi tahu bahwa itu hanya akan menyakitinya, yang dipanggil Nethere hanya berkata pelan. "Maafkan aku Maddie, aku rasa hubungan ini tidak bisa berlanjut lagi."_

_Gadis yang dipanggil Maddie masih tertegun. Sepertinya Nethere benar-benar serius. Maddie tidak habis pikir, bukankah mereka masih, err, bukankah mereka masih saling mencintai? Setidaknya dia masih mencintai pria yang ada di hadapannya. Umur mereka memang masih 18 tahun, perjalanan mereka masih panjang, tetapi kenapa? Kenapa di saat cintanya tengah bersemi, semuanya harus dihancurkan dalam sekejap mata?_

"_Kenapa?" Dia yakin bahwa suaranya terdengar serak dan dia juga yakin bahwa pria itu menyadarinya, pria yang sudah menjalani hubungan dengannya selama 2 tahun. Memang terkadang terdapat adu pendapat di antara mereka, tetapi mereka bisa mengatasinya dan setahunya, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, lantas kenapa?_

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti. Kumohon, maafkan aku." Nethere yakin jika lebih dari ini, dia hanya akan menyakiti gadis yang masih dia __**sayangi**__itu. Dia berdiri tanpa peringatan, menatap dengan sendu ke arah kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Sebelum dia pergi dia berbisik dengan lirih, "Maddison Williams, I still __**like**__ you."_

_Nethere pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang segera menumpahkan air matanya. Sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Semua luapan emosinya dikeluarkannya. Begitu sedih rasanya mengetahui kenyataan ini. _

_._

_Jalinan cinta yang terhubung_

_Benang merah yang sudah putus_

_Luapan emosi tak terbendung_

_Pupus sudah semua_

.

Nesia sedang menata makan malam di atas meja makan. Sambal terasi kesukaannya sudah tersedia dan harumnya sudah menusuk hidung. _Hutspot _untuk makan malam juga sudah tersedia. Salah satu masakan Kuma yang terdiri dari wortel, kentang, bawang bombay/i, dan daging sapi masih hangat di dalam panci, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan ketika sang pemilik rambut tulip itu pulang. Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Nesia menarik kursi dan kemudian mendudukinya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya dan meletakannya di atas meja makan kemudian perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas tangannya seperti orang yang tidur. Kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan karena kelelahan.

"Cepatlah pulang, Kuma." bisiknya pelan. Dia benci sendirian. Masih segar di ingatannya ketika dia harus melewati malam itu tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya. Dia takut sendirian karena dia takut ditinggalkan seperti apa yang pernah dijanjikan orang tuanya. Mereka berpesan agar dia menjaga rumah, ditinggalkannya dia sendiri dengan _baby-sitter_, dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya. Para pelayan itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikannya. Berwajah manis di depan orang tuanya dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tetapi ketika mereka tak ada, dia ditinggalkan sendiri. Sedih rasanya. Hanya ada satu pelayan yang baik kepadanya yang menjaganya ketika dia ditinggal sendiri.

Tiina Väinämöinen.

Pelayan yang berasal dari Finlandia itu selalu berlaku baik terhadap dirinya baik di depan maupun di belakang orang tuanya. Dialah yang menjaga Nesia ketika dia ditinggal orang-tuanya pergi bekerja atau istilahnya, berbulan madu. Tetapi sayang, ketika usianya beranjak 5 setengah tahun, Tiina harus berhenti karena dia telah menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Swedia. Karena pekerjaan suaminya yang mengharuskannya berpindah-pindah, Tiina pun berhenti dengan enggan. Masih teringat di memorinya, bagaimana dia menangisi kepergian Tiina dan terus memeluknya, berharap dengan demikian dia bisa menahan kepergian gadis Finlandia itu.

Malam itu dia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Tidak ada Tiina untuk menghiburnya dan menyanyikannya lagu sebelum tidur, tidak ada ibunya yang menyelimutinya sebelum tidur, dan tidak ada ayahnya yang selalu mencium keningnya. Hujan deras terdengar dari balik jendela. Dia ketakutan, belum pernah dia merasakan sebuah ketakutan seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya, dia takut bahwa dia akan terus sendirian untuk selamanya. Semoga saja tidak.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Dia terus mengulang kalimat tersebut sampai itu menjadi sebuah mantera dan berharap semoga kebohongan itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Gemetar terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan ketika besok datang, mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Dan dia ditinggal sendiri, untuk selamanya.

"Aku pulang." Suara serak yang terdengar setelah suara pintu ditutup, menyadarkan Nesia dari lamunanya di masa lalu. "Maaf aku telat, tadi aku–" Suara itu terhenti ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di area perutnya. Terkejut dengan tindakan gadis kecil itu, Kuma hanya tersenyum sedih dengan pengertian. Perlahan dia mengelus kepalanya.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Saling mengerti, begitulah kondisi mereka. Yang pria sadar bahwa dia salah karena meninggalkan sang gadis sendiri sementara sang gadis menginginkan sebuah kepastian bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi.

"Selamat datang." ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaanmu. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku panaskan dulu." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian berlari menuju ke dapur, tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemilik rambut tulip tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirnya. Melepas sepatunya, diapun mengikuti sosok mungil itu ke dapur. "Nes, aku mandi dulu ya." Tanpa menunggu balasannya juga, pemuda berkumis itu kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu di dapur dan bergegas mandi.

Dia memang sekarang sendiri di dapur, tetapi kali ini berbeda karena _dia _ada di sana bersama dengan dirinya. Sambil menyandungkan sebuah lagu yang sering dia dengar sejak kecil sebelum tidur. Dia tidak tahu apa judul lagu itu dan siapa yang selalu menyanyikannya, tetapi dia yakin itu bukan ibunya, bukan Tiina, bukan pula ayahnya, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Aroma masakannya tercium sampai ke luar. Memasak adalah salah satu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan Kuma baginya. Mencicipinya untuk merasakan apa ada yang kurang dan ketika semuanya terasa sempurnya, disajikannya bersama dengan tempatnya di atas meja. Tak berapa lama Kumapun muncul dengan handuk biru muda kecil melingkar di lehernya.

Nesia teringat handuk itu, handuk yang diberikannya pada saat Kuma berulang tahun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia berikan dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menjahit handuk –ya, handuk sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Yang mengejutkan Nesia adalah kumis yang biasanya terdapat di sekitar mulut Kuma menghilang. Kumis itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kuma yang berarti beruang. Harus Nesia akui, wajah tanpa kumis milik Neth –Kuma terlihat sangat tampan. Kalau dulu Kuma terlihat menarik, kali ini pria berkulit pucat seperti vampir itu terlihat sanga tampan dan –ehem, menggiurkan. Kulit putihnya yang dulu pucat seperit vampir kekurangan darah sekarang terlihat lebih segar (mungkin karena habis mandi?), kumisnya yang selalu membuat dirinya terkesan misterius hilang membuatnya terkesan lebih muda.

"Nes? Kamu kenapa?" Merasa dirinya terus dipandang seperti itu membuat dirinya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Ada sesuatu di mukaku?"

Yang ditanya segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, kumismu?"

Oh, sekarang dia mengerti apa yang membuat gadis kecil itu memandangnya seperti tadi. Pertemuannya dengan Maddie membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencukur kumisnya. Dan lagi, dia juga merasa lebih segar ketika kumisnya sudah dicukur. "Oh ini?" Dia memegang dagunya yang dulu berkumis. "Aku hanya ingin mencukurnya saja. Rasanya lebih segar, kenapa?" Dia menyengir lebar. "Kaget ternyata pamanmu ini makin tampan?"

Muka Nesia segera bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja. Dia tidak percaya bahwa pamannya itu ternyata setampan ini. "Tidak, hanya kaget karena kau makin mirip dengan vampir Edward Cullen itu."

"Hei! Aku jauh lebih tampan dari vampir tidak jelas itu tahu!"

"Coba kau katakan pada para fansnya, aku yakin besok pagi kau hanya tinggal tulang." jawab Nesia dengan nada sarkasme sambil menata alat makannya.

Kuma menarik kursinya dan bersandar ke belakang. "Tidak, mereka pasti akan melupakan si Cullen itu dan tergila-gila padaku." Kuma kemudian terhenti sebentar. "Eh? Kalau begitu maksudmu tadi itu?"

Kalau tadi pipi Nesia hanya bersemu merah, sekarang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ayo dimakan! Nanti dingin!" Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera memulai menyantap makanannya.

Kuma hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Nesia yang 'malu-malu tapi mau' itu. Diapun menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan di depannya. Dalam hati kecilnya dia berdoa, semoga saja waktu bisa berhenti sekarang dan dia bisa bersama Nesia tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

.

_Untaian rasa mulai terjalin_

_Hanya bisu yang terucap_

_Saling memandang tanda mengerti_

_Oh, biarkan waktu ini berhenti_

.

Pemuda itu terlihat serius. Beberapa kali dia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit keperakan terlihat berantakan karena beberapa kali diacak-acak oleh tangannya. Mata hijaunya menembus kacamatanya, menganalisa selembar demi selembar kertas yang dipindahkan oleh tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mungil melingkar di lehernya, memeluknya dari belakang. "Ber, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara lembut terdengar dari belakang. Tanpa berbalikpun dia tahu, bahwa suara itu berasal dari istrinya yang melihatnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran karena tingkah lakunya hari itu terkesan aneh.

Membiarkan kertas yang digenggamnya tadi jatuh ke atas meja, dia menoleh dan menarik wajah mungil istrinya itu mendekat. Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikannya di atas bibir merah mungil itu.

"Ber?" Suaranya semakin penuh kekhawatiran. Rasanya aneh melihat suaminya yang biasa _stoic_ itu tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa sebab.

"Tiina." ujarnya pelan dengan nada serak. "'Ku s'dang memb'r'sk'n s'su'tu. (Aku sedang membereskan sesuatu)"

"Apa itu Ber?" Ekspresi kekhawatiran terlihat di sepasang mata violet itu.

"T'd'rl'h. 'Ku 'kan m'nyu's'lm' n'nt'. (Tidurlah, aku akan menyusul nanti)"

Tiina terlihat enggan meninggalkan suaminya itu sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya, tetapi melihat keseriusan yang terlihat di wajah suaminya, dia mengangguk perlahan dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Bersama suaminya kurang lebih selama 12 tahun membuat dia bisa membaca ekspresi suaminya. Pernikahan mereka persis seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Tiina, hanya satu yang kurang, anak. Ya, Tiina dan Berwarld sudah berusaha, tetapi mungkin memang Tuhan belum mengijinkan mereka untuk memilikinya.

Raut kekecewaan terlintas di wajah Tiina ketika tahu bahwa kemungkinan dia mempunyai anak sangat minim, bahkan hampir tidak sama sekali, tetapi Berwarld selalu menenangkannya. Suaminya selalu bisa menghiburnya.

"'Ku m'n'k'h'mu k'rn' 'ku c'nta p'd'mu. (Aku menikahimu karena aku cinta padamu)"

Berwarld tidak banyak bicara, layaknya orang pada umumnya, tetapi segala tindakannya sudah cukup mengekspresikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ketika dokter memberitahukan kondisi Tiina, Berwarld mengelusnya perlahan yang seolah berkata, "Tenanglah, aku ada di sini."

Kadang Berwarld hanya menatapnya, tetapi Tiina tahu bahwa suaminya sedang berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Bagi Tiina, sekarang adalah saat-saat bahagianya, semoga saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia menutup lampu di samping tempat tidurnya dan masih melihat sosok Berwarld yang tampak serius mendalami sesuatu. Matanya terasa begitu berat dan tak lama diapun tertidur lelap menuju ke alam mimpi.

Berwarld berbalik melihat istrinya sudah tertidur dan tersenyum. Ekspresi wajahnya melembut melihat istrinya tertidur dengan lelap di balik balutan gaun tidurnya. Berwarld tidak banyak berekspresi dan terkadang dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur Tiina ketika istrinya menerima berita mengenai kondisinya. Dia hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Dia tahu betapa Tiina berusaha untuk memberikan anak bagi pernikahan mereka, untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka, tetapi Berwarld merasa cukup. Dia merasa cukup dengan Tiina berada di sampingnya, mengerti keadaannya, dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Berwarld merasa sedikit sedih karena dia harus merahasiakan sesuatu dari Tiina, tetapi dia tidak mau membahayakan wanita yang dicintainya.

Berwarld adalah seorang inspektur dengan pangkat cukup tinggi di divisinya dan kasus yang sedang dia selidiki adalah sebuah kasus yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu, kasus kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan pasangan suami istri Carriedo.

.

_To be continued..._

.

Voila, bagaimana endingnya? Cukup cliffie? #plak

Rasanya banyak sekali rahasia yang ada dan saya sama sekali tidak menduga kalau plotnya bakal setebal ini

Nesia : Tebal? Memangny buku tebal? Hei? Kenapa aku peluk" lolicon itu?

Nether : Aduh Nesia, kau tega sekali. Padahal kemarin malam itu kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu

Nesia : *blush* Itu karena aku sedang sakit dan aku butuh kau di sana agar kalau aku perlu sesuatu aku tinggal menyuruhmu!

Lovino : Hei, author! Kenapa aku jadi cewek di sini? Udah jelas" aku ini cowok tulen! Oi! Lho? Mana authornya? Kok dia hilang?

Antonio : Kok aku sudah mati sih? T^T kalau begini aku gak bisa muncul dan mesem" sama Lovino sayang dong *ngejar Lovino*

Sebastian : *nongol entah dari mana* Maaf, untuk sementara nona eL sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Kepalanya sakit terus daritadi, jadi tolong dia dibiarkan beristirahat ya.

Nesia : Hei, kau kan dari fandom sebelah! Kok nongol di sini? Sana pergi, shu shu *ngusir Sebastian* Oke, karena author gila nan aneh nan ajaib itu hilang, aku saja yang buat penutupnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan silahkan tinggalkan review atau kritik atau saran dengan menekan tombol di bawah ini. Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya aku akan menyuruh Belarus untuk menguliti kalian satu-satu *evil smirk*

Belarus : *sedang mengasah pisau setelah 'menguliti' Alfred barusan*

Nesia : Oke deh. Tq sudah membaca ) See you! Oh, seblum kelupaan, ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hetalia . wikia? eL dari kemarin coba buka, tetapi kok gak yang profile nation yang sendiri" gak ada ya...ilang a_a

Sebastian : Sebelum ketinggalan juga, nona eL bertanya...ada ide buat saingan Nesia? Kan kasihan kalau vampir Cullen itu yang selalu banyak saingannya~ sekali" gantian Nesia yang punya saingan. thx before!

Oh ya, makasih buat Crescent Crystal untuk perbaikannya :) dan kalo ada yang bingung, Maddie itu Canda ya :))

Don't forget to review!


End file.
